The present invention relates to a distinctive inbred line of tomato (Lycopersicon esculentum) which provides good quality fruit and high yield when used in hybrid combinations.
The goal of plant breeding is to develop new, unique and superior varieties. Theoretically, a breeder can generate billions of different genetic combinations via crossing, selfing and selection. A breeder has no direct control at the cellular level. Therefore, two breeders will never develop the same line, or even very similar lines, having precisely the same traits. Descriptions of breeding methods that are commonly used for different traits and crops can be found in one of several reference books (e.g., Allard, R. W., (1960) Principles of Plant Breeding; Simmonds, N. W., (1979) Principles of Crop Improvement; Sneep, J. et al., (1979) Plant Breeding Perspectives; Fehr, (1987) Principles of Cultivar Developmentxe2x80x94Theory and Technique).
The method chosen for breeding or selection depends on the mode of plant reproduction, the heritability of the trait(s) being improved, and the type of variety used commercially (e.g. F1 hybrid, or an open-pollinated variety). The complexity of the inheritance influences the choice of breeding method. One simple method of identifying a superior plant is to observe its performance relative to other experimental plants or to a widely grown standard variety, or to observe its performance in hybrid combinations with other plants. If single observations are inconclusive for establishing distinctness, observations in multiple locations and seasons provide a better estimate of its genetic worth. Proper testing and evaluation should detect any major faults and establish the level of superiority or improvement over current varieties.
The development of commercial tomato hybrids requires the development of homozygous inbred parental lines. In breeding programs desirable traits from two or more breeding lines from various sources or gene pools are combined to develop superior breeding lines. Desirable inbred or parent lines are developed by continuous selfing and selection of the best breeding lines, sometimes utilizing molecular markers to speed up the selection process.
Once the inbred lines that give the best hybrid performance have been identified, the hybrid seed can be produced indefinitely, as long as the homogeneity of the inbred parents is maintained. A single-cross hybrid is produced when two inbred lines are crossed to produce the F1 progeny. Much of the hybrid vigor exhibited by F1 hybrids is lost in the next generation (F2). Consequently, seed from hybrid varieties is not used for planting stock.
There are numerous steps involved in the breeding and development of any new and novel, desirable inbred line with superior combining ability. Plant breeding begins with the analysis and definition of problems and weaknesses of the current germplasm, the establishment of program goals, and definition of specific breeding objectives. The next step is selection of germplasm that possess the traits to meet the program goals and the definition of the best breeding method to reach those goals. The objective is to combine in a single variety or hybrid an improved combination of desirable traits from the parental germplasm. Important characteristics may include higher yield, better flavor, improved color and field holding ability, resistance to diseases and insects, tolerance to drought and heat, along with characteristics related to hybrid seed yields to facilitate the cost of hybrid seed production.
Tomato is a very important crop in all continents of the world. Several plant species associated with the Solanum family have been familiar to mankind since ancient times, and are of great agricultural importance. Solanum species have a general adaptation to variable climatic growing conditions. Tomato (Lycopersicon esculentum) is adapted to warm summer growing conditions and for winter growing conditions in warmer or tropical locations or in heated greenhouses. The introduction of hybrid varieties in the 1950""s provided a magnitude of benefits like increased yield, better holding ability, adaptation to expanded growing seasons through the use of protected cultivation and improved disease resistance, which resulted in large-scale production of tomato as a commercial crop. The goal in tomato breeding is to make continued improvement in hybrid tomato yields, in horticultural and quality characteristics in order to meet continuous demands for better tomato varieties in developed and emerging world economies.
Tomato (Lycopersicon esculentum L.) belongs to the Solaneaceous family. All varieties in the species esculentum are self-pollinating. Most other species in the genus Lycopersicon are cross-pollinating. Cross-pollination is affected by insect vectors, most commonly by the honey- or bumblebees. Tomato, like most other Lycopersicon species, is highly variable. Variability in populations is desired for wide adaptation and survival.
The present invention relates to an inbred fresh market tomato line, designated FDR 26-682. Inbred tomato line FDR 26-682 possesses superior characteristics and combining ability, and it provides an excellent parental line in crosses for producing first generation (F1) hybrids, such as, but not limited to, EF 163R. Specifically, the present invention relates to inbred tomato seed designated FDR 26-682 having ATCC Accession Number PTA-3430. The present invention further relates to tomato plants grown from this tomato seed. Additionally, the present invention relates to pollen and ovules from this tomato plant and to an inbred tomato plant having all of the physiological and morphological characteristics of this tomato plant. Moreover, the present invention relates to a tomato plant regenerated from a tissue culture of tissue regenerated from this tomato plant.
The present invention also relates to a method of producing first generation (F1) hybrid tomato seed. The method involves crossing a tomato plant produced by growing inbred tomato seed designated FDR 26-682 having ATCC Accession No. PTA-3430 with a second inbred line of tomato, and then harvesting the resulting F1 seed. The tomato plant grown from the inbred tomato seed designated FDR 26-682 having ATCC Accession No. PTA-3430 may be used as either the female or male parent.
The present invention also relates to a first generation F1 hybrid tomato plant that is produced by growing the hybrid tomato seed produced by the above-described method and to seed producing by this hybrid tomato plant.
Finally, the present invention also relates to tomato plants having within their pedigree tomato inbred line FDR 26-682.